Just Remain
by RespHarmony
Summary: Set after the Battle of The Department of Mysteries. Harry has been worrying so much about Hermione he won't leave her side in the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Harry are both scared for each other. What will happen? ABANDONED, IF SOMEONE WANTS TO TAKE IT PM ME
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well there's not much to say, so I'm just going to say I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: How I wish I was J.K. Rowling, then I would be a millionare, instead of a young girl writing on

**Just Remain**

**Chapter 1**

The walls are all white. Quite a few beds next to each other, every single one of them having the exact amount of space between them. The beds also accompanied a few bedside tables, one of them containing beautiful Lilies. Near the grand doors inside the room was an office, where a woman, probably in her fifties, was re-checking her books on healing and potions. Only one of the beds was occupied and only one of the chairs was occupied. The chair was right next to the bed, where a sixteen year old girl was lying. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. The eyes weren't open, though, they were closed in unconsciousness. That was probably the most saddening thing to the fifteen year old boy sitting in the chair next to her, holding her soft hand.

Harry Potter had been sitting next to Hermione Granger ever since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He had been blaming himself for everything. He thought he was the reason she got hurt, he was the reason he led him and his friends to mortal peril and he thought he was the reason his godfather died. He chuckled a bit. Sometimes his conscious argued with him and said things like 'It wasn't your fault' or 'Stop blaming yourself!' and it sounded very much like Hermione. Harry sighed. Right now he would do anything to hear her voice and see her eyes. It had been almost a week and he had hardly gotten any sleep or anything to eat. He just couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He wanted to be with her until she woke up and even then he wouldn't let her out of his sight, in fear that something bad might happen to her.

Madame Pomfrey had tried in vain to get Harry out of the Hospital Wing after curfew. And as said before it was in vain, Harry's ears didn't seem to work, even with his friends. Ron had just given up a day ago. He still visited Hermione, but didn't convince Harry to do anything. To anyone Harry seemed Petrified, or a very human like sculpture. Sometimes Madame Pomfrey could hear Harry talking to Hermione. Mostly about the things that happened during the Ministry Battle or how much he missed her. She knew that if Hermione didn't wake up soon, Harry would most likely go insane, literally. Thankfully her calculations told her that Hermione should wake up in a day or two, but she'd still have to remain in the Hospital Wing to treat her injuries. The Madame sighed. She was disappointed that hardly any of the Death Eaters were captured. After the big battle and the time and energy the battle took, the Minister and his posse took their time getting there. Sure everyone now believed that the Dark Lord was back, but there are still too many Death Eaters. Madame Pomfrey sighed again and continued on one of the potions Hermione would need after she wakes up. She had started the potion a few days ago and it's almost ready.

/scene/

Another two days had passed and Harry was still sitting next to her bed. The only time he had left was when he went to the toilet. Madame Pomfrey was so fed up of him not taking care of his health, (she had to deal with him more than anyone throughout his years at Hogwarts, she wasn't going to let him end up in the Hospital because of his worry) that she sometimes stunned him, put some food into his mouth and cast the swallowing charm, then she cast the 'Rennervate' spell and slipped out of the room before Harry could see her or understand what was going on.

Harry was still holding her hand and staring at her , when he felt her finger twitch. He looked at their hands in surprise and then expectantly at her face, to see her eyes slowly opening. She closed her eyes quickly for a second, not used to the blinding light of the Hospital Wing. She opened them again.

"H-H-Harry?" she asked in a weak voice

"Hermione you are finally awake!" exclaimed Harry quietly and hugged her to him and whispered

"You are finally awake"

Harry slowly pulled back with a huge grin as Hermione asked "Wha?" she started but she coughed.

Harry conjured some water for her and helped her drink, her hands were still weak.

"Thank You" she whispered "What happened?" she asked again.

"Do you remember the Death Eater you silenced?" asked Harry and when Hermione nodded he continued "Well once you silenced him, he cast a nonverbal spell that hit you. You fell to the ground and you seemed dead, I was so worried. I don't think I was able to breathe before Neville told me you had a pulse" Harry swallowed hard for a second, his throat was all clogged up "then we got you out of there, at least out of the battlefield and then soon after that the Order arrived. We started battling Death Eaters and-" he stopped himself, the tears were filling up his eyes.

Hermione pulled him next to her, silently brushing her hand through his hair.

"Tell me Harry, you might feel better after talking about it. What happened after?" she asked softly

"S-s-s I can't say his name. Padfoot died. He fell through the veil, in the Death Chamber" sobbed Harry.

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry!" exclaimed Hermione hugging him.

"I feel like, like it's all my fault" said Harry sadly.

"Define 'all'" said Hermione sternly.

"Literally all" said Harry

Hermione's eyes softened as she said "Harry there's nothing to blame. You know the reason I got hurt was because I wasn't on alert for one second, the reason Sirius died was because he was protecting you. I'm sure he would still have done it in another battle, just to make sure you stayed alive" she said "Stop blaming yourself"

Harry smiled softly "Whilst you were in here, I was here the whole time, and sometimes I was arguing with my consciousness. You know it sounds like you. It said the same thing, stop blaming yourself"

"Well, then you know as well as I do that there's no point in blaming yourself" said Hermione

"But-" started Harry

"No Harry" said Hermione sternly, after a little while she softened "No buts, just listen to me when I say that it's not your fault, and everything will be alright"

Harry pulled back a little and Hermione could take in his physical appearance. His eyes had big bags under them, he was very pale and peaky. Hermione was so worried so she asked.

"Harry how long have I been here?"

"A little more than a week, why?" said Harry, perplexed.

"You mean you have been here for a whole WEEK?" asked Hermione getting a little angry.

"I couldn't just leave you. You gave me comfort and it just didn't feel right, you know leaving, even if it was to the loo or something"

"Have you slept?" asked Hermione

Harry didn't answer as he avoided her eye.

Hermione frowned at that.

"Have you eaten anything?"

Harry still didn't make eye contact.

"Harry James Potter if you do something like this again I swear I am going to hex you to the next century!" exclaimed Hermione

"I was just worried Hermione" said Harry

Hermione's glare softened as she said "I know Harry, but I don't want you killing yourself over it" and Hermione pulled him into one of her signature hugs.

Both of them fell into a comfortable silence. Harry sat back on the bed and interlaced their fingers.

After a while Harry said "Thanks Hermione, for everything"

"There's no need to thank me Harry" said Hermione as she beamed.

"But there is, I mean after five years, have I ever said a Thank You for being my friend, a Thank You for saving me every yea, A Thank You for being there for me when no one else was?" asked Harry "I haven't and I feel awful because of it"

"There's no need to thank me, I can see it in your eyes. You feel grateful and you say thank you, without even knowing it" said Hermione with a smile.

"But still Thank you" said Harry "Alright, I think I need to get Madame Pomfrey, she has some potions for you" and Harry went into the office.

Hermione groaned. She knew that usually healing potions tasted awful and there was nothing she could do to help it.

"Ah Miss Granger, I'm glad to see you awake!" said Madame Pomfrey when she exited her office with some potions in her hand, with Harry right behind her.

"Firstly take this potion" said Madame Pomfrey pointing towards a red potion "This will help with the weakened feeling"

Hermione quickly drank it with one gulp and made a face that clearly stated it tasted disgusting.

"Secondly take this potion, this will help you heal faster" said the Madame, handing over a yellow potion.

Hermione drank it quickly and was surprised to find it didn't taste bad at all.

"And now, dreamless sleep potion, you need as much sleep as you can get" said the Madame, handing over the potion and took it from Hermione's hand, after she had finished with it, because she fell asleep almost immediately.

"Now, Mr. Potter I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, you have hardly gotten anything to eat or any sleep, so please get some" said Madame Pomfrey

"But-" started Harry

"Mr. Potter! I have bent the rules for you for a week, I don't want my next patient to be you just because of your own insecurities" said Madame Pomfrey sternly. "Besides, now that you know that Miss Granger is just fine, I think you are able to fall asleep"

Harry thought of arguing, but as if a wind was blowing, he felt the wave of exhaustion wash over him. So he nodded and headed towards the boys dormitory, falling asleep the second his head touched the pillow on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ron and the others, excluding Harry and Hermione, were at dinner. He was very worried. Is mate hadn't left Hermione's side for more than a week and it's killing him. Ron knew that he couldn't do anything about it, but that doesn't mean he can't worry. So now, after he ate his dinner which wasn't big amounts anymore, he headed towards the Common Room. Ron wasn't hanging around with anyone, besides Luna, Ginny and Neville, the people who went to the Department of Mysteries with him. He would hang around Harry and Hermione the most, but with Hermione in hospital and Harry unmoving beside her, he couldn't do much.

When he entered the boy's dorm he was surprised to see Harry sleeping there with still his glasses and daily clothes on. Ron smiled a bit, it's about time he got some sleep. Then Ron started wondering. _Had Hermione woken up? _He had to know. So quickly he ran towards the Hospital Wing.

When he got there, he saw Hermione still sleeping, nothing had changed to Ron's eyes. So he decided to ask Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey, did Hermione wake sometime today?" The redhead asked

"Yes she did. About time I must say. I'm glad that got Mr. Potter out of here, he would have collapsed any day now" said Madame Pomfrey.

Ron nodded and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower.

/scene/

Neville and Ginny were chatting in the Common Room when Ron entered. Ginny and Neville had become very good friends ever since the Ministry Battle, even though they were kind of friends before.

"Hey guys, Hermione awoke some time today!" exclaimed Ron happily.

"Wow that's great! Please tell me that Harry's resting now" said Ginny

"Yes, he's in the boy's dorm, asleep. He still has his glasses on and everything" chuckled Ron.

"Well that's good, I was getting worried" said Neville.

"How long do you think Hermione needs to be in the Hospital Wing?" asked Ginny.

"Probably a few more days, she looked quite alive" said Ron

"Quite alive?" asked Neville, chuckling

"Well she didn't look like she was dieing at least, not like she did the week before!" said Ron

"It's just the way you put it, it sounded funny" agreed Ginny

"Well at least everything is better now" sighed Ron

Ginny and Neville couldn't help but agree.

/scene/

Harry groaned, feeling the sunlight on his eyes. For a moment he didn't recognize where he was. Then he recognized the Common Room. The last day's, even the last week's events came flowing back. _Ministry, Hermione, hurt, Sirius, dead, Hermione, alive_ were the main points.

Now that Harry felt rested, the feeling of hunger came flowing. Harry groaned again as he sat up. He looked at the old clock in the dormitory to see it was midday. _Good thing it's Sunday _was the thing that registered in Harry's mind.

He groggily made towards the kitchens, surprised to see Hogwarts empty on the way. He had wanted to go to the Hospital Wing right away, but he wouldn't be able to eat anything there.

In the kitchens he asked Dobby to give him some food. It was a little too early for lunch, so he couldn't go to the Great Hall.

/scene/

He opened the doors to the Hospital Wing, to see Luna, Ron, Neville and Ginny already talking to Hermione, who seemed much better the last time he saw her. Hermione noticed the doors open and smiled brightly. The four who were facing Hermione turned to see Harry there, smiling.

Ron and Ginny were the first ones to reach him. Ron gave him a manly hug and Ginny gave a small hug asvwell. Neville and Luna did the same thing.

"It's good to have you back mate! It was horrifying to see you like a zombie" said Ron as the five walked back to Hermione's side. Harry saw that Neville and Luna were holding hands. Ginny noticed this and whispered into Harry's ear

"Those two got together a few days after the battle" whispered Ginny

Harry nodded, happy for the two.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" asked Harry

"A lot better now, thanks. Those four were just filling me in on what happened in the Ministry in more detail" said Hermione as she smiled weakly, but then she brightened and said "also they filled me in on what they have been doing the past week, like Neville and Luna becoming a couple and Ron finally acting more maturely.

"Hey!" said Ron

"You can't deny that Ron" said Neville.

"Fine" said Ron.

Everyone laughed a bit.

"How come you are all able to be in here, Madame Pomfrey usually allows only two visitors at a time" asked Harry.

"She gave us special permission" said Luna.

Harry nodded happily and everyone started chatting away.

/scene/

About a day later Hermione got out of the Hospital Wing. She still had some pains here and there, but they were minor.

Harry was the main one hanging around with her and she was glad for it, but that was for her own reason.

The truth is she had liked Harry as more than a friend ever since second year, but she had never told him. She was more than happy to have him as a friend who she can talk to about everything. She was afraid to tell him and she was positive he didn't feel the same way. By now she was professional at hiding her feelings for Harry that sometimes she felt she only liked him as a friend. But then it would come flying back to her that she doesn't just like him, she loves him.

A/N: Sorry about the bad chappie, I was kind of out of ideas for this one :/


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to mention, just imagine that the battle of the Department of Mysteries took place in the middle of the year plz.

**Chapter 3**

Ron has been worried about Hermione. Not because of the pains of the injury she might still have, but because it seems that something is bothering her. Harry had fallen behind on his lessons because of the week he spent with Hermione, so he didn't have so much time for her anymore. She could help him from time to time, but when a teacher is watching, which is basically all the time, she can't help, because the teachers want him to catch up alone.

Ron just came down from the boy's dorms and saw Hermione staring into the flaming fire in the fireplace, the same fireplace where they used to speak to Sirius with.

"Hey, Hemione, are you alright? You seem to space out often" said Ron as he sat beside her

"Oh, Ron! You scared me! I am fine Ron, there's no need to worry" said Hermione adding a small smile for conviction.

"Hermione, I may not be able to read your emotions like Harry, and I have the emotional range of a teaspoon" that elected a small giggle from Hermione "but I do know when something seems to be bothering you, so please tell me"

"Ron there's nothing-" started Hermione

"Yes there is! There's no point in arguing. You are saying that you are fine, but we all know that you are stubborn and care about others rather than yourself. We all know Harry has a saving people thing physically and emotionally, but I believe you have one too, that one is just smaller and harder to see" said Ron

Hermione was stunned. Ron had never argued with facts, it's always about something not important. She found that this Ron is a much better person than the one before.

"Fine, I'm not fine" said Hermione.

Ron raised an eyebrow

"And for the record this reason has nothing to do with my small saving people thing" said Hermione and muttered to herself "it has more to do with saving myself from pain"

Ron was listening so intently that he heard the last part.

"What do you mean by 'it has more to do with saving myself?" asked Ron

Hermione sighed heavily and sadly "If I said something, I'd ruin a friendship with someone"

"Please Hermione, tell me the details!" exclaimed Ron angrily.

That also set Hermione off and she stood up "What would you do if you loved your best friend in more than a friendly way! Harry's my best friend Ron! If I said something and he'd say no, I'd die because I would have ruined the most perfect friendship ever!" exclaimed Hermione angrily.

Ron was mildly shocked. He'd seen the small touches, hugs and looks between them, so it was kind of expected.

Hermione seemed to calm down and she sank back down on the couch.

"What am I going to do?" she groaned into her hands

"I don't know, I don't have much experience in this and again, I have the emotional range of a teaspoon" said Ron

"That's real helpful Ron" said Hermione sarcastically.

During the whole thing, they didn't hear the portrait open and the someone who entered standing there and listening to Hermione's confession. They didn't hear him exit again and they didn't hear the portrait close.

/scene/

Harry was trying to concentrate in the library. He knew he had to catch up on schoolwork, and quickly at that, but he just couldn't get his mind off Hermione. During the time they spent together he had started noticing the small things about Hermione. Her eyes weren't pure brown, but they had light green flecks in them, her nose had at least 15 freckles and her hair was longer now, so it fell down in small curls.

He had been dreaming about Hermione for a while, but he still couldn't understand his feelings.

_Well what I felt for Cho is certanly nothing compared to this _thought Harry

_Oh God, I just admitted that I fancy Hermione! But I just thought that my feelings for Cho were nothing compared to this and I fancied Cho. This is so much more. It's not just a fancy, it had to be more. But I still don't understand it much. Thanks to the bloody Dursleys I don't really know what it feels like._ Harry sighed and started on his homework again, trying as hard as he could to focus on his work.

/scene/

In the boys dorm, Harry and Neville were still awake whilst Ron, Seamus and Dean were a sleep. It was pure luck that Harry's bed was next to Neville's, he needed to talk to him.

"Hey Nev?" whispered Harry, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How do you know if you love someone romantically?" asked Harry awkwardly. He wasn't the one to ask these kind of questions and it felt weird to ask Neville them.

Neville chuckled "Well, I am not a professional at this ether, but I guess it's something like this. You feel attracted to them, you would do anything for them, you'd risk your life for them, you won't feel right until you know they are safe, your heart breaks when you see them loving someone else, their flaws don't matter to you, you still like them, and you feel complete with them"

A small silence etched between them

"Why'd you ask anyway?" asked Neville

"I just wanted to know what it feels like" said Harry "If what I feel for someone is love or just care and friendship"

"It's Hermione isn't it" stated Neville.

"Wha- I mean How-" Harry tried to put a sentence together, but he couldn't, he was more flabbergasted than a flobberworm.

"I personally thought you'd get together in third year. You two seemed to act like a couple or people that like each other. So it was kind of expected for you to fall for her" said Neville.

Harry nodded.

"Thanks Nev" said Harry and turned to the other side, falling asleep.

"You are very welcome" said Neville falling asleep as well.

/scene/

It was Saturday and everyone was sleeping in, that is except for Neville. He had a plan and he needed Ron's help for it.

"Ron! Wake up!" Neville shouted into his ear

"Owwwww... Neville!" said Ron.

"Come on, I have a plan!" whispered Neville

"A plan for what?" asked Ron confused

"Just get dressed and meet me in the Common Room and be quiet about it" said Neville as he rushed down the stairs.

"Weird that one!" mused Ron as he got dressed

/scene/

"Alright Neville what was that about, in the dorm?" asked Ron as he got down.

"Yesterday night I found out that Harry likes Hermione!" said Neville

"No way! I found out that Hermione basically loves Harry!" said Ron.

"Wow we are sounding like Lavender and Parvati" said Neville.

"Too true" said Ron

"You said something about a plan" stated Ron.

"We need to get those two alone in a room so they confess their feelings" said Neville

"Gosh we have turned girly" said Ron "Should we get some help from Ginny and Luna?"

"Good idea. We all know that those two are stubborn and we need all the help we can get" said Neville.

"Alright Nev. But right now lets head to breakfast, I am starving" said Ron

"What a surprise" said Neville sarcastically


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The plan was simple. Get Harry and Hermione into the Room of Requirement, seal the room with them inside and get Luna to cast a spell on the room, which causes it to open only when the people inside say, or do a specific thing.

Ron had to secretly grab Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak into the Restricted Section, to get the spell Luna needed. Thankfully that went without any Drama.

So now they were on their way towards their targets. Ron and Neville were getting Harry and Ginny and Luna were getting Hermione.

"Hey Harry, can you join us in the Room of Requirement?" asked Ron innocently

"Err... Sure. Why though?" asked Harry

"Oh you'll see" said Neville as they basically dragged him towards the Room of Requirement

/meanwhile/

"Hermione come on!" exclaimed Ginny in the library

"No! I have lots of work to do" said Hermione sternly

"It's only for a second, I promise" said Luna

"Fine, but only for a second" said Hermione putting her work in her bag and heading towards the Room of Requirement.

/scene/

"So what did you want to show me" asked Hermione.

"Just go in a little further" said Ginny

Hermione looked suspicious and turned around, taking a few steps.

As she turned around, she didn't see Ginny and Luna anymore and the door didn't appear when she willed it too.

"Hermione?" asked someone from behind her

"Harry? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione, turning around.

"Ron and Neville tricked me in here and now I am stuck" said Harry

"Well Ginny and Luna tricked me and when I tried to get out, the door wouldn't appear" said Hermione as she realized something.

"What did you realize Hermione?" asked Harry, knowing that look.

"They must have cast a spell on the room, and we can't get out without doing ot saying a specific thing" said Hermione

"Great, they could want us to do anything" said Harry

"True" said Hermione as she willed the room to turn into a Replica of the Gryffindor Common Room.

The two sat down, but they didn't start talking. Ever since Harry realized his feelings and Hermione confessed her feelings to Ron, they hadn't talked much. The silence wasn't comfortable like it used to be. There's tension in the air.

Hermione coughed a bit and asked awkwardly "How have you been then?"

"Well, I have been good. I already caught up with the schoolwork" said Harry

Hermione smiled slightly and said "That's great"

Harry nodded.

They fell into the same, uncomfortable silence again.

"I heard you talk to Ron one night" said Harry

"I have talked to Ron a lot" said Hermione as she frowned "But what night was it?"

"You know the night where I was doing most of my schoolwork. The night when-" Harry stopped.

"The night when what?" asked Hermione.

"The night when you told Ron about your feelings" said Harry quietly.

"H-h-how'd you find out? No one was in the Common Room and you finished late" said Hermione, slightly sinking into the end of the couch.

"I didn't actually finish late y'know. I finished early" said Harry

"So you know don't you" said Hermione ,making a conclusion "and that's why you have been avoiding me, because you feel awkward around me, knowing that I feel something more than friendship for you"

"The only reason I avoided you is because I didn't have the courage to ask you out, even though I knew what you felt for me is as strong as something I feel for you" said Harry smiling slightly.

Hermione looked up in shock "Really?" she asked hopefully

To answer her, Harry kissed her.

It was Hermione's first kiss and she couldn't ask for a better one. It felt so right, so perfect. Her eyes fluttered shut and her arms snaked around Harry's neck and Harry's went around her waist, pulling them even closer than they already were. Hermione fell on top of Harry, still kissing him passionately. Then Oxygen became an issue and both of them pulled back. Their foreheads touched and they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you 'Mione" whispered Harry.

"You won't believe how long I have waited for you to say that. I love you too, Harry" said Hermione.

They heard a noise and saw that the door was back.

"Well now we know what they wanted us to say and do" said Hermione, standing up.

Harry stood up as well, and softly interlaced their fingers and walked out of the Room of Requirement.

As they exited they saw Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny waiting for them.

All of them shouted "Finally!"

"Sneaky devils you are!" said Hermione

"But this was for a purpose" said Ron.

"Can't disagree with that" said Harry as he pulled Hermione closer.

"Did all of you know that we fancied each other" asked Hermione

"Well Ron knew that you liked Harry and Neville knew that Harry liked you so we came up with a plan all together" said Ginny.

"But even before that we knew that you belonged together" said Luna happily.

"Well thank you for helping with that" said Harry

"We couldn't let you too be unhappy, when you both felt the same way no could we" stated Ron.

"Thanks again" said Hermione and the new couple walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Even though Harry and Hermione had gotten together and they knew their friendship could overcome anything, they still had the small fear of awkwardness because of their new relationship. Thankfully it didn't come and now they were enjoying eachothers company more than ever.

Neville and Luna were also having the time of their lives. Neville had become braver and with Luna's help, he didn't go back into the shy boy shell. Neville also helped Luna stand up to her classmates who like to take her stuff and call her 'Loony Lovegood'.

Now the two couples and Ron and Ginny were enjoying their dinner. It wasn't a feast, just a normal dinner filled with chatter just like always. Ron was, as always, trying to eat as many things as possible. The only difference was the fact that he didn't stuff everything into his mouth anymore.

They were leaving the Great Hall and on their way to their respective dormitories, until Dumbledore seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Mr. Potter, can you please join me in my office?" asked Albus Dumbledore politely.

The others gave Harry odd looks, but he just shrugged his shoulders and said to the Headmaster

"Sure Professor" and they were off.

The others watched them walk away and then slowly continued their way to the common Rooms.

/scene/

"Why did you ask me to meet here, Professor?" asked Harry when they arrived at the Headmasters office.

"I have something important, something I should have told you a long time ago" said the Headmaster sadly, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

Dumbledore went over to the pensieve and beckoned Harry to do the same. The old Headmaster extracted a memory with the tip of his wand and put it into the pensieve. The two entered the memory.

/scene/

"I hope he's alright" sighed Hermione as she paced the room.

"Hermione, Harry's only been gone for like forty five minutes, give the guy some space. He hasn't done anything wrong and Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do anything bad to him, now would he" said Ron as she watched Hermione pace back and forth, getting a small headache.

"I know, I'm just worried" said Hermione and she sat down in the chair next to the couch that Ron was lounging on.

A few minutes later the portrait hole opened and Hermione immediately got to her feet. As she expected it was Harry who came through. He looked quite shocked.

Hermione threw herself at him and gave him a hug that could easily rival Mrs. Weasley's hugs.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling back.

Harry just sat down infront of the fire, facing the couch and beckoned Hermione to sit down on a chair as well.

She did as instructed. Harry could see from her face, that she wanted to ask millions of questions but held herself back because she wanted to know what Harry had to say.

"Nothing special happened" said Harry his voice filled with sarcasm "Dumbledore just told me that I am the only one who can vanquish Voldemort or die trying, so just a normal thing"

"What?!" shouted Ron and Hermione at the same time. Harry was glad that no one else was in the common Room.

"The prophecy that broke in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore was the first one to hear it and guess who it was who made it?"

Hermione wasn't thinking when she blurted out "Professor Trelawny"

"Correct guess" said Harry

"But Harry we all know what Trelawny comes up with is as fake as it can be" said Hermione.

"Yes, but a seer doesn't know what he or she says when they blurt out a real prophecy" said Ron.

"Exactly" said Harry.

"But does the prophecy say _exactly?" _asked Hermione

Harry sighed and said _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die with the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

(Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

Harry sighed again and said "It was either me or Neville in the prophecy, but since Voldemort chose me, I am the one who will be murdered or become a murderer.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and hugged him tightly.

"You and I both know that you will win, and you will not become a murderer, you will become a saviour" said Hermione soothingly

"It doesn't really feel like it" said Harry sadly.

Suddenly something clicked in Hermione's mind and she stood up and started pacing the Common Room again, much like before Harry entered.

Ron groaned as he felt a headache setting in again.

"Hermione?" asked Harry cautiously, he could see the anger written on her face.

"Professor Dumbledore tells you this now. Voldemort has been alive for years, almost a year with a new body. You have almost gotten killed every year because of this and he tells you this now?!" exclaimed Hermione angrily "He should have told you this years ago. You could have started special training years ago!"

"He must have had his reasons" said Ron quietly, joining in the conversation.

Harry stood up as well "But it doesn't matter does it! Hermione is right about this Ron! Voldemort is back, he is taking over and no one believed me when I told everyone that he is back. Only now did people start believing me! Innocent people were bloody killed because of this and Death Eaters escaped Azkaban because of this!" exclaimed Harry angrily.

Hermione had already calmed down and said soothingly "We can't do anything about this anymore. We can't change the past"

Harry was still breathing heavily as he said "I know, but I asked him in first year, why is Voldemort after me and he just gave me utter rubbish as an answer"

"Well at least we found about it before You-know-Who actually attacks Hogwarts" said Ron

"Ron you should really get used to saying his name" exclaimed Harry angrily

Ron just huffed and turned away from them.

"Harry, please calm down" pleaded Hermione.

Harry took deep breaths, trying to get his temper under control.

Hermione gave a small kiss to Harry as well, helping him calm down.

"Thanks 'Mione" said Harry calmly

Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"Anytime Harry, anytime"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I haven't updated in such a long time (considering it's me). I just lost my muse to this story and I had other things in mind. I'm glad I finally found muse again :D

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since that conversation between Ron, Hermione and Harry and now they were all training, along with Luna, Neville and Ginny. The training was already taking it's toll on them because they were mostly doing physical training, instead of magical. They needed to be fit and athletic because mostly the purebloods only use their magical power to it's final extent.

/flashback/

Harry and Hermione were in Dumbledore's office, firing him with angry questions. They wanted to know why Dumbledore had kept the prophecy a secret.

"I was planning on telling you, Harry. I didn't think that Voldemort would come back so soon, I thought we had more time. Now I know that I should have told you when Voldemort got his body back" said Dumbledore sadly.

"When Voldemort got his body back?!" Exclaimed Hermione "You should have told him after he faced Quirrel! Voldemort was back then, just not in physical form!"

"You are correct Miss Granger" said Dumbledore "I was so blinded by my views I didn't even consider that I could be wrong. I have been more right than wrong. But now I know that I have been more than wrong. As you probably already know, I was there when Harry was placed at the Dursley's. Professor McGonagall was even pleading me to not put him there. But I still did. I didn't know the Dursley's would act that way with Harry. I just knew that he would be safest there because of the Blood Wards"

"After facing Quirrel, you knew that Voldemort couldn't touch me, without something bad happening! The Blood Wards might be useful now, but It would not have made a difference before he got his body back" exclaimed Harry angrily.

Dumbledore sighed and said "as stated before, I have been more than wrong with your life"

"Even if you didn't want Harry to know, why didn't you start training him?" asked Hermione.

"I always thought that he was to young for this" said Dumbledore.

Harry sighed angrily "Can we at least start training now? It would be about time. My friends should train as well, because they are mostly in danger"

"I'm sure you know about the Room of Requirement" said the old man "Well, if you all keep your grades at least an Acceptable, you can have the last lessons of the weekdays off and have your training at those times" said Dumbledore seriously.

"At least that something" said Harry under his breath.

"You will firstly start training physically. You both, being raised by muggles, know what you need. Then we will start on mental training, including Legilimency and Occlumency and finally we will do magical training" said Dumbledore. "I'm sure you can manage without an observer on physical training. I will assign someone to teach you when we start mental and magical training. I will do the last lessons, testing you all on what you have learned"

"Thank You, Professor" said Hermione, softly grabbing Harry's arm and heading towards the door that led them out of the office.

/end of flashback/

So there the six students were, training as hard as they could. Even though they were sore and felt exhausted, they kept going and going, until the time was up.

Ron sighed as they exited the Room of Requirement.

"This week has been pretty tough eh?"

All of the others agreed.

"Do you have any idea when we are starting mental training?" asked Ginny.

"I had a talk last night with Dumbledore, he said that in a week or two Tonks and Remus are going to come here and see how we are doing with physical training. They will also test us and then we'll see when we will start the next stage in training" said Harry

Ginny just sighed.

/scene/

Harry and Hermione plopped down on the couch and snuggled next to each other.

"Do you know why this week has been more than hard for me?" asked Hermione as Harry started stroking her hair softly.

"We have hardly had any alone time?" asked Harry

Hermione just nodded against his chest.

"Well tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend" said Harry

"Are you asking me on a date?" asked Hermione, smirking

"Why Miss Granger, I think I am" said Harry teasingly.

"And where do we have our date" asked Hermione, leaning closer to his face.

"Throughout the whole Hogsmeade" said Harry, closing the distance between them and kissing her fully on the lips, with a passionate yet soft kiss.

"Where are we going to go first then?" asked Hermione, already making a small plan in her head.

"You probably want to go to the bookstore first" stated Harry

"Too true" smiled Hermione

"I just know you well" said Harry

"Everyone would guess that" said Hermione

"Probably" said Harry.

/scene/

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand in Hogsmeade. They had already scanned most of the shops and bought a book or two. They also had a small lunch in the Three Broomsticks.

Without even noticing, they were walking towards the Shrieking Shack.

Once Harry realized where they were going, he stopped so quickly that Hermione almost fell.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, worried.

Harry just swallowed and looked at the building.

Hermione took in their surroundings and realized what Harry was thinking.

She softly interlaced their fingers again and started going back, but Harry still seemed rooted to the spot.

She looked at Harry and saw the tears filling his eyes, but not falling out. He was yet again holding them back.

Hermione leaned over and whispered into his ear "It's OK Harry. I'm right here, there's no need to put on a brave font around me"

One single lonely tear came out of the corner of his eye and started to slowly make it's way down his cheek.

Hermione stepped in front of him and wiped it away with her hand, caressing his cheek.

Harry finally looked down and gave a small smile to her.

"Do you want to go?" asked Hermione slowly looking towards the Shrieking Shack.

Harry nodded as Hermione guided them towards the building. She was glad that no one was in sight. She knew they needed to be alone.

Harry opened the creaky door and headed straight towards the stairs, leading towards the room, where they had met Sirius personally. Harry smiled a little. At that time he still believed that Sirius was a murderer and a betrayer. He ran his hands through the dusty curtains of the bed within the room.

Harry felt a hand grabbing his own. He turned around, to see brown orbs staring back at his emerald ones.

"It's so strange to think this just happened two years ago" said Hermione. "Things have changed drastically, haven't they" stated Hermione

Harry sighed sadly. They didn't need words anymore. No words were meant to be said after the statement. Just the small comfort they got of each other, within the sadness that surrounded them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry,Hermione,Ron,Ginny, Neville and Luna just finished their last physical training, before having the, as they preferred to call it, exam. They had worked extra hard, also using some spells they had learned, to see who could dodge most of them, without using a protecting shield.

They were glad that after the Ministry fight Umbridge was no longer their D.A.D.A. Teacher. Having to deal with homework, the training and their other lessons, they just wouldn't have the energy to take on that Toad.

They were also glad that no students had asked them why they didn't join the last two, sometimes three classes. Well all except Malfoy, but he wasn't asking, he was more like insulting, just like always.

Now they were yet again heading towards dinner, after washing themselves and changing their clothes.

"This has probably been the most tiring lesson yet" said Neville

"Yeah, but when Lupin and Tonks come to test us, it's going to be a lot harder" said Harry

"What do you think they'll make us do?" asked Ginny

"Probably something similar we did today; Dodging spells, running and trying to take us down. We just trained one on one today, but there's two of them and one of them is an Auror. And I think it will be two on one" said Hermione

Now they were in the Great Hall, walking towards the Gryffindor table, ready to dig into well needed dinner.

Everyone mostly had seconds and thirds. They all ate nutritious food including fruits and vegetables. Also they ate some chickens, either with potatoes or rice.

/scene/

"I'm getting nervous" said Hermione as they entered the Common Room after dinner

"Why?" asked Harry

"Tomorrow we have the exam, and what if we haven't trained enough, what if we fail, what if we're not good enough wha-" She was cut off by Harry who kissed her.

"Hermione, we all know that we have done our best, and I am sure we will all be able to tire Remus and Tonks out before going down" said Harry, pulling back from their kiss.

"And you need to cut down on studying" said Harry. Hermione was about to object when he continued "I don't mean homework, I mean on the O.W.L.s. Firstly we won't have them for another three months. Secondly you are tiring yourself out and then you won't have energy for the actual exams and you already know everything there is to know" said Harry

Hermione looked like she wanted to object again, but she smiled instead and leaned into him.

"You're right" said Hermione "I have been feeling exhausted lately"

"So I am actually right for once" said Harry, smirking

Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

Harry mocked hurt.

Soon both of them were laughing.

/scene/

"So are you ready?" asked Remus.

The six were against Remus and Tonks.

The students weren't allowed to use magic, so their only defense was themselves and their physical abilities.

They all nodded and got ready for a long round of running and dodging.

Catching most of them off guard, Remus and Tonks started casting spells as fast as possible, trying to take the students down quickly.

Spells were flying all over and everyone tried their best to dodge, whilst not bumping into anyone.

Harry was the fastest out of all of them, and had the best reflexes, so it was a high chance that if he was to go down, he would be the last.

They had been dodging spells for about forty-five minutes and they were getting tired. To their advantage though, Remus and Tonks were also getting tired. They knew that they only had a certain amount of time before either the two adults got tired or the students would start to go down.

Neville just narrowly dodged one of Tonks's stunners and then he got hit by one of Remus's, bringing him down.

Luna wanted to help him, but she knew that if this was a real battlefield emotions wouldn't do good and would make her an easier target, so she kept going.

Ron was the next to go down, getting hit by Tonks.

Everyone else were still doing good. Now that Remus had tired out, it was easier because now it was one against four.

Tonks soon tired out as well. She gave all of them their wands back and cast a small Rennervate spell on those who had been hit with the stunning spell.

"Well done, everyone!" exclaimed Remus.

"I'm sure that you are all ready to start with your mental training" said Tonks.

"You will start on Monday so you can have a rest for the rest of the day and Sunday."

"I'm glad it's Saturday today and it's only noon" sighed Ginny as she sat down on one of the chairs that she had willed the room to change into.

"This was so tiring" said Ron

"Yes, but now we know that we had made great progress, we had the fight for about an hour and only two of us were hit and that was only at the end" said Harry, proud of everyone.

/scene/

The weekend went by swiftly, with the six friends resting throughout Saturday and Sunday. At the end of Sunday, they got their homework done for Monday. Hermione helped them, because she had already done hers.

The classes passed quickly and soon it was time to meet up in the Room of Requirement yet again.

When the students entered, they didn't see anyone in there.

"Who do you think will be helping us with Occlumency?" asked Ron

"Well most of the Professors still have lessons-" said Hermione, but she was cut off when she heard the door opening.

"Professor Dumbledore" said the students politely.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, Mr and Miss Weasley" said Dumbledore "I decided that I will help you learn Occlumency. I think it would be the safest and most trusting option"

"Firstly" said Dumbledore, willing the Room to change into a replica of his office. The only difference was that there was much more room and more chairs".

"Please sit down" said Dumbledore.

The students obeyed.

"Firstly, before starting, I'm going to explain more about Occlumency and Legilimency. Legilimency, sometimes refered to as mind-reading, is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings, thoughts and emotions. The incantation is Legilimens. The person who is under Legilimency will relive through the memories that the caster wants to see. Once the caster has entered the mind, there's only one way of blocking the connection. Occlumency, the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them."

( .com)

"The hardest part of Occlumency is letting go of emotion, since all of us live through different emotions, be it happiness or sadness. This will take a lot of time to learn, but I am sure that all of you will manage it"

"Legilimency isn't as hard as Occlumency. You have to have the will to want to either see one's emotions or thoughts, or the will to want to influence them"

"Firstly, try to cast Legilimency on the person next to you. If you feel yourself enter, pull back right away. We are just practising Legilimency for now"

Luna cast Legilimency on Neville, she felt a slight pull from her wand hand, but other than that nothing. That's what they all felt at first.

Hermione, being the smart one that she is, was the first to be able to insert a mind, Harry's mind. Just like Dumbledore asked, she pulled back immediately, before she could even see anything.

Luna was the second, then it was Harry, then Ginny, then Neville and finally Ron was able to do it.

"How did it feel to cast Legilimency?" asked Dumbledore calmly

"It felt like my wand was pulling me towards Hermione, it felt like I had control over her mind and it felt powerful" said Harry.

"Yes, that indeed is something what one feels when casting Legilimens. The only different feeling between Legilimens and the Imperious Curse is the fact that the Imperious Curse makes you feel so powerful, you want to have control over the person you are casting it on. It can even become addictive" said Dumbledore

"We shall now practise Occlumency. You have to let go of emotion, you have to clear your mind. A clear mind blocks because there's nothing to search from. Now I know that you had been taught about the Three Unforgivable Curses. Not including you Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood. Some of you were even under it. To fight the curse you had to have the will to fight it, as well as good mental and emotional discipline. With Occlumency you have to do the same thing"

"You may begin" said Dumbledore and Hermione was the first to cast Legilimens and she cast it on Harry.

A memory flashed in front of her eyes.

"_No Sirius" cried Harry as Remus pulled him back from the veil._

_Harry wanted to jump after him. He wanted to bring his Godfather back._

_Tears were flowing down his cheecks._

_The next second he was running after Bellatrix._

She could feel Harry trying to fight, but he didn't have enough strength his emotions were getting the better of him. She pulled back from his mind and hugged him tightly.

He could feel the tears filling his eyes, but he couldn't let him fall, not with so many people in the Room.

The good thing was that the other students were so focused on either looking through their targets mind, or fighting back that they didn't notice their surroundings.

After a few more rounds, Professor Dumbledore said "That's enough for now. Now that you have the first taste of Occlumency and Legilimency we won't do it again for a while. The next time we will work on clearing the mind and letting go of emotion. Tonight, try to clear your mind before going to bed, that will help a lot with Occlumency" with that the students were dismissed.


End file.
